In the name of Flirting
by UnderTheRoseTree
Summary: Hermione comes up with a brilliant idea to have an end of the year trip to the U.S. The seventh year class starts fundraising and hermione gets a makeover that Malfoy can't resist. Warning mature teen rating. lots of references and shameless flirting
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hermione stood at Dumbledore's side peering at the depleted seventh year class. Her fellow peers stared curiously between herself and the headmaster. She was suddenly self conscious about her bushy hair and the fact that like the other seventh year girls she didn't wear a trace of makeup. She bit her lip and Dumbledore's voice sank into her degrading thoughts.

"I'll just let you explain Miss Granger" he said beaming. She smiled up at him weakly and faced many eyes that were suddenly trained upon her. She cleared her throat nervously as Dumbledore left the room.

"Well I had an idea a few weeks ago that I presented to the headmaster yesterday evening. I thought that since we are living in a free world without much stress we might take a couple of weeks and dedicate them entirely to loosening up and having a bit of fun. I went to the headmaster in mind with an end of the year field trip. Two weeks spent in another country relaxing enjoying one last summer before we start our adult lives. I thought we might be able to go down to the states and visit the sunny beaches and amusement parks and shopping." Hermione said her confidence returning as excited whispers broke out.

"Where would we go Hermione?!" Pavarti asked.

"Well I have an aunt that owns a resort by the ocean she said she would give us a discount so I though sunny California" she said with a grin and was meet with squeals of excitement and much talk about tans.

"Does that mean it is a Muggle resort if its owned by your family?" came Malfoy's drawl. Hermione felt her face redden slightly but she raised her head high.

"Yes that's exactly what it means. Professor Dumbledore wants this trip to be educational and he wants us to learn real life situations so he thinks it best if we make it a muggle vacation." Hermione said and the whispers rose in pitch.

"We can't vacation amongst muggle's!" someone called out and Hermione frowned.

"And Why can't we vacation amongst them. They are normal people. The only difference is they can't use magic but you would be amazed at what they can do that is just like magic. If you guys don't think that being away in a different country, even if it is with muggle's, is a good idea then this trip can be called off before it starts." Hermione said her anger seeping into her voice. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes before another Slytherin spoke. Hermione remembered her as being in Pansy's old gang of friends but she couldn't recall her name.

"She's right you know. This is out last summer as students. Next year we will all be behind desks in the Ministry or pursuing different careers and will we ever have the opportunity to be irresponsible again. No this is our last shot to be kids, something that quite frankly we haven't been able to be in quite a while." she said and a flash of pain crossed her face.

The Dark Lord had been vanquished a few short months ago and the loss showed in the depletion of Hogwarts students. Gryffindor and Slytherin had lost the most the first with deaths the second mostly convictions. Long gone were Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, however Malfoy and Blaise Zabini had remained. The whispers broke out again and they all stared at her.

"How would we pay for a trip like this Hermione, not all of us can afford something like this." Neville piped up quietly. Hermione nodded.

"I know which is why we will be fundraising the money for our trip, if you guys decide to do it. Anyone who does not want to participate in the trip does not have to participate in our fundraising ideas but those of you who want to go will have to participate in at least half of the projects. Also if your family is fortunate to donate money to our trip it would be more than welcome." Hermione said as she eyed the two remaining Slytherin boys before turning back to her peers.

"Now I just need a list of all that want to be on this trip and part of getting there" she said and she beamed when all the seventh years put up their hands even the Slytherin's in the back of the room.

"Excellent this makes things easier. Now we should start brainstorming ideas for raising money. We can do it after dinner I asked McGonagall and she said we could use her class room to brainstorm since we would be to loud for the library. Also if you guys want to ask parents about them donating feel free to do so… Well that concludes this meeting so I hope to see you guys in the Transfiguration classroom directly after Dinner" she said and rolled up the parchment in her hand. Harry and Ron came up beaming to hug her.

"You were great Hermione!" Harry said

"Yeah I can't believe you didn't tell us about all this!" Ron said and Hermione just grinned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise" she said with a grin.

"Course you did but lets get to dinner I'm starved" Ron said and they joined the bustle out of the small room and proceeded into the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione was too excited to eat and after she nearly choked on a piece of meatball she gave up eating and brought out the information packet on the resort her aunt owned. She left the hall early and was first to arrive in McGonagall's classroom. She sat alone for about ten minutes before the girls started to arrive.

"So what are we going to be doing Hermione like what kinds of fundraisers?" Lisa Turnpin asked.

"Well I don't know yet that's why I asked you here so we could brainstorm together. I have had a few idea's and I guess I can start as soon as the boys arrive. Oh look this is the resort that my aunt owns." She said laying the brochure flat for everyone to see. She heard many agreements on its beauty and spectacular view.

After twenty minutes of discussing the hotel the girls decided to brainstorm without the boys, which was a good thing since they didn't start turning up for an hour after the ideas started to flow between them. They weren't a lot of help anyway they sat at the back of the class talking in different groups like this was a social hour or something. Hermione glared at them over the top of Lelin Moon's head.

"So we should definitely do the spring dance. All we have to do is conjure the decorations and I can totally get my cousin to bring her band and play for us. She won't charge us." Lelin had been saying.

"Yeah so a galleon a person and all years are invited it leaves us with more profit and the younger kids will probably be off early anyways." said Padama

"I like that Pizza Café idea Lisa. I think if we do get your parents to donate that can be another great resource for us." Hermione said rolling up the parchment that harbored all of their brainstorming ideas.

"Cool I'll send them a letter tonight and I'll let you know tomorrow. Oh hey Lelin remember that one spell you used on my hair to curl it what was it again?" Lisa said turning to her Slytherin companion. It was at that point that Hermione snapped her head up with a brilliant idea. The girls all stared at her and her growing expression of excitement.

"I've just had an idea! All you girls know all kinds of spells and things right?" she asked the girls all nodded uncertainly.

"Do you think that between you guys you can come up with enough to fill a book?"

"Merlin yes! I think we could what are you thinking Hermione?" Pavarti asked excitedly

"Well what if we create these beauty books and sell them to the younger girls for a galleon a piece we could make tons and I'm almost certain I can get the owner of the book shop in Hogsmeade to donate a some blank books to us!" she said grinning excitedly.

"What a great idea!" Lelin said.

"Great then lets meet again tomorrow same place after dinner you guys try writing down all the spells and potions tonight and bring them along and I'll send a letter off to the owner." Hermione said jumping from her chair the boys had long left the classroom and the girls followed talking excitedly. Hermione went back to her dorm and wrote out a formal letter to the owner of Bazine Books asking about a possible donation.

She went to sleep that night feeling good and she actually felt a sense of acceptance among the girls. All her life she had felt more comfortable among guys preferring their bluntness to a girls secretive and somewhat backstabbing demeanor. For the first time she felt she might actually be able to get along with females and perhaps become a little more feminine herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hermione woke early the next morning and she headed straight to the owlery to send off the letter to the book shops owner. She watched the brown school owl fly off in the distance and she felt her growing happiness. This was such a great idea. She had been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard anyone else enter the owlery. In fact she didn't even realize anything until someone cleared their voice rather loudly very near her ear. She jumped up backwards and nearly toppled out the open window she had been leaning on, but a strong arm reached out and pulled her to the ground. She looked up into Draco Malfoy's serious face.

"You should be more careful." he said and Hermione felt the happy bubble deflating.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people" she told him and he raised his brow in amusement.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, I didn't even realize you were in here until I sent my owl off." he said. Hermione who had been expecting some sort of insult was at a loss as to what to say.

"Umm" she managed rather inarticulately and his mouth raised in the corner in a half smirk.

"So I just wanted to say…" he sighed deeply his face suddenly serious again and Hermione felt a sense of unease he wasn't acting like himself. "I want to say that your vacation idea was a good one… even though we will be traveling like muggle's… it still will be fun and a great learning experience" he said and Hermione felt her jaw drop as she became speechless. She had no idea what to say she had never heard anything but insults from him and now he was _complimenting her_?

"I also hope that, considering our past together, we might be able to get along" he said and it was such a painful expression that nearly had Hermione laughing when he said the last part. Hermione actually smiled and when he looked up at her he smiled a small smile too before he turned on his heel and disappeared down the stairs. Hermione turned back to the window.

"What just happened?" she asked out loud a smile on her face.

Dinner passed fairly quickly and Hermione again arrived first to the Transfiguration class. She only waited a couple of minutes before the two Slytherin girls arrived.

"Hermione guess what?!" Lelin said excitedly

"What?" Hermione said with a smile.

"We've started an order form for the Glamour books!" she said Hermione looked at her confused.

"What Glamour Books?" Hermione asked.

"The one's we are making silly. Me and Lelin were in the library jotting down spells when a fifth year saw what we were doing and asked. We told her we would be making a book with all the spells and potions used in all beauty scenarios and her and her friend signed up for a copy and they tried giving us the money but we said we would collect tomorrow. Lelin has been bombarded by girls all day getting their names down for a book and in some cases two!" Lisa said excitedly and Lelin produced a long roll of parchment covered with names and beside each name a number of how many copies each girl wanted. There was maybe thirty names on the list already.

"Goodness this is awesome! I can't believe we are having such success with this!" Hermione said taking the list and looking at the names. Most were Slytherin but there was plenty of other house names too.

"I figure by tomorrow night we will have every female in this castle on that list" Lelin said confidently. They were soon joined by the other girls who were just as excited about this as Hermione who was beaming. She was so happy in fact that she just couldn't ruin the fun by denying Lelin.

"Hermione I was wondering. My cousin from Australia gave me this neat spell that is supposed to tame your hair kind of. Well I tried it on my gram and it made her wispy hair really silky and smooth but I want to make sure it works you know for young girls to. Do you think I can try it on you?" She asked and Hermione swallowed uncertainly.

"I don't know" she said biting her lip.

"Oh come on Hermione it'll be great." Padama said and Hermione nodded uncertainly, wondering how many things could go wrong with a beauty spell. She wondered vaguely if people would find it amusing or sad if she died from beauty spells gone wrong. She felt a wand tip on her head suddenly and then it was like someone dropped warm egg yolks in her hair. She heard a few gasps and her eyes snapped open wondering what had gone wrong but everyone was smiling.

"Wow Hermione I didn't realize you had curly hair" Lisa said. Lelin conjured a mirror and handed it to Hermione who was shaking slightly as she took it.

"It looks great Hermione" Lelin said and Hermione took the mirror and stared at her reflection. She bit her lip as she stared at the girl who stared back. She had never seen her hair look so beautiful. Her long once bushy brown hair was thick with curling tendrils in a dark shiny brown. She touched the end of one and it felt like silk. Hermione smiled a radiant smile that lit the room and warmed the girls around her.

"Thank you" Hermione said suddenly feeling a bit shy as she looked at Lelin who's grin widened.

"Well we needed a guinea pig." she said with a smirk and Hermione rolled her eyes. For the remainder of the meeting she couldn't stop touching her hair and at the end she added her own name to the list of the Glamour Books. As they left the classroom Lelin handed Hermione a scrap of paper and said quietly.

"The spell washes out when you shower. So just in case you would like to do it again tomorrow…" she said before leaving the class with Lisa. Hermione smiled thinking that she was going to do this again tomorrow perhaps it was about time she took a little more care of her appearance.

At breakfast Hermione felt eyes on her constantly. Her hair was wonderful and it really made her look all the better. Her day had begun great what with all the compliments and invitations on dates that she had been receiving, well it was only one but hey its one more than she usually had. She thought that life couldn't get any better until she received a letter half way through breakfast. She didn't recognize the writing so she opened it cautiously then a grin broke over her face.

"Who's it from Hermione?" Pavarti asked trying to read over her shoulder.

"Its from the owner of the book shop she wants to have tea with us after classes!" Hermione said excitedly as she reread the letter.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Pavarti said then her face fell.

"Oh I can't go I have detention" she said with a pout.

"Can't go where?" Padama asked sitting beside her sister.

"To tea with the owner of the book shop" Pavarti said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She wants me to bring along two other girls so we can chat." Hermione said

"Oh can I go with you?" she asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Sure you can go." she said

"Go where" Lelin said this time.

"To tea with the owner of the bookshop." Padama said

"Sounds lovely. Well I started collecting the money Hermione most girls have turned it in but I'm still looking for a few." Lelin said pulling out a black leather bag.

"Great. You can collect the money. You'll be like the treasurer" Hermione said with a smile and Lelin beamed.

"Cool so can I come with you two or does the invitation not stretch that far" she asked.

"It does they want three girls so yeah the three of us. I'll just have to get permission from McGonagall to go into Hogsmeade. I'm sure she'll say yes" Hermione said as she picked up her bag and made to stand up. She had just seen McGonagall heading out of the Great Hall.

"Alright Hermione just tell us what time and we'll see you later" Lelin said as Hermione started to walk away with a wave over her shoulder.

She caught up with McGonagall half way up the marble staircase.

"Professor can I have a word?" Hermione asked and McGonagall turned around and smiled.

"Of course Miss Granger what can I do for you?" she said and the two women started walking up stairs to the Professor's office.

"Well we have started to do our fundraiser and our first idea was a book filled with beauty spells and potions. I have contacted the owner of Bazine Books in Hogsmeade asking if they are willing to make a donation to us and she has invited us down to the bookshop for tea to discuss it." Hermione said and McGonagall frowned.

"Miss Granger you were supposed to get all these idea's approved by the headmaster or myself before acting on them." she said and Hermione's face fell and tears filled her eyes, she had forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Professor! I guess in the excitement of things it slipped my mind" Hermione said as she stared at her shoes. The trip was ruined and it was all her fault.

"Well don't worry Hermione no harm done. It seems like a lovely idea and as long as you let me run through the spells and potions to make sure they are safe you can distribute them to the other girls. I will also give you a note to let you into Hogsmeade." She said with a small smile and Hermione beamed.

"Thank you so much Professor and I won't forget to run the ideas through you first again. I also invited along Padama and Lelin if that's okay they were invited too." Hermione said and McGonagall nodded before entering her office. Hermione left a few minutes later with a note clutched in her hand that gave them permission to visit Hogsmeade. She also sent a note to the owner of the book shop telling her they would be in at four thirty this evening then she went to her first class of the day, Potions.

Hermione who had made it to class just as the bell rang had no other seat alternative but next to Malfoy. She glanced around the room a second time and she jumped into her seat just as Snape flung the classroom door open. He glared around at them before striding to the front of the room. Hermione prayed that they would be doing individual potions or that Malfoy's new found decency would continue in public. As luck would have it they would be doing partners and it seemed that Malfoy was ignoring her. She bit her lip as she scribbled down some of the instructions from the board. After Snape was done lecturing, Hermione got up and headed with everyone else into the ingredients cupboard to get the required supplies.

Malfoy who had followed her in stood directly behind her so when she gathered as many ingredients as she could she promptly bumped right into him. She caught her balance just before she dropped everything and he just stood there watching her. Hermione bit her lip before speaking.

"We just need the um… bat legs and the asphodel I got everything else here" she said and walked promptly around him and out of the suddenly small cupboard. He was acting different and Hermione didn't like this new quiet Malfoy, she had no idea what was going through his head.

Once back at her desk she started organizing her ingredients and adjusting the fire to the correct temperature. She had just added the first ingredient when Malfoy returned with the last two. He didn't say anything and instead they worked in silence as they chopped and prepared the ingredients. Hermione had almost forgot who she was working with until he spoke.

"Your hair looks better like that and I'm sure its much less of a fire hazard now" he said and he pulled gently on a curling lock that laid against her arm. Hermione's jaw dropped and again she found herself speechless. He smirked and said.

"What? Haven't you ever got a compliment before Granger?"

"Yes I've been complimented before I've just never heard you compliment anyone other than yourself" Hermione said with a smirk of her own after she recovered from lack of speech.

"Nonsense I compliment my mother all the time on what a wonderful job she did bringing me into the world" he said with a smile an actual smile and Hermione laughed and she realized for the first time that he was actually handsome. She had always known he was good looking but it was always clouded over by his insults and sneers. She felt herself blushing before she turned back to the cauldron suddenly quiet again. She wasn't sure about this new civility with Malfoy. It was kind of scary.

After potions classes went by fairly quickly and Hermione managed to tell Lelin and Padama to meet her in the Great Hall at four ten so they could go down to Hogsmeade. They would be skipping the first part of dinner and would hopefully be back in time to at least eat something.

Hermione was last to arrive to her surprise and the three girls left the castle talking excitedly about what to expect. They weren't even stopped as the approached Bazine Books in the very heard of Hogsmeade.

"Here goes" Hermione said as she pulled open the door to the bright and dusty bookshop.

I hope you guys like this new story. Sorry if its a bit ooc. Enjoy and review!!!

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The three girls went straight to the back of the shop and Hermione cleared her throat and the ancient lady behind the counter looked up. She smiled a toothless smile but didn't say anything.

"Good evening I'm Hermione Granger Head Girl and we have an appointment with Ms. Bazine." She told the woman who nodded then disappeared into the back room. Hermione glanced nervously at the other girls who's brows were furrowed. Finally the old woman returned and beckoned the girls to follow. They did and were led into a small sitting room with a roaring fire. They were beckoned to sit before the old woman disappeared again.

"Well I hope she isn't Ms. Bazine or else its going to be rather hard to communicate with out her talking" Padama said glancing around the room. A second later another door opened and a woman stepped in levitating a tray with tea and biscuits. The girls stood up uncertainly. This woman was much younger maybe in her late forties with blonde hair streaked with gray. She was tall and thin and had rather large breasts.

"Hello girls. Please sit." she said setting the tray down on the coffee table. The three girls sat obediently and waited.

"I'm Barbie Bazine" she said her accent lightly accented with Russian.

"I am very glad you could make it. Tea?" she asked pouring out tea to the girls they took it gratefully and took a biscuit each when offered.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Padama Patil and Lelin Moon. We are very glad that you invited us to visit you Ms. Bazine." Hermione said.

"Oh its no problem my dear after all I wanted to hear more about this trip but business first. Now call me Barbie first off and about these blank books. I happened to have received a shipment of small pink journal like books a few months back. I received them by mistake and the company let me have them for half price. They've been sitting in the back of the store for the past two months forgotten but I remembered them when I got your letter" she said before taking a long drink of tea. The girls waited without breathing then she spoke again.

"I have about 150 of those books laying around and I'll give you 75 of them if you girls feel you need more than come back here and I'll cut you a deal on the rest of them" she said with a grin which spread to the three other faces present.

"Thank you Ms. Bazine! That's so generous of you!" Hermione said

"Yes we'll make sure we save one for you. We're making Glamour books out of them!" Lelin said.

"Glamour Books?"

The rest of the evening was spent with the discussion of the books and the trip that they were planning. Barbie turned out to be a bit of a party girl and a flirt and she regaled the girls with dozens of stories of her own youth. They had a great time and Hermione and the others were a little sad to be going.

"You girls will have to come back and visit sometime. I haven't had this much fun in years" Barbie said as she walked them out.

"We will next Hogsmeade weekend we'll stop buy for a chat!" Padama said beaming.

"And thank you again for everything!" Lelin said.

"Nothing to it I'm glad to help I'll send over the books first thing in the morning write me when you get them okay girls." Barbie said

"Thank you Barbie and we will. Thanks again for everything and you'll hear from us soon!" Hermione said

"Sure you girls walk carefully now its dark out now" she said and they nodded and said their goodbyes before heading back up to the castle.

"I can't believe how great she is!" Lelin said

"I know she was really generous to donate all those books I thought we would just get a discount but 75!" Hermione said. They talked all the way up to the castle and after peeking into the Great Hall and getting the confirmation that dinner was over Hermione took them down to the kitchens to eat.

Hermione spent the evening doing homework in the common room with Harry and Ron who said they had missed her and made her do half their homework. She was tired by the time she finished everything and wanted nothing more than to go to her bed and fall asleep. Hermione dreamt of a kiss that night. A kiss so full of passion and lust that it had her blushing in her sleep. When she woke the next morning her whole face turned completely red as she remembered her dream a kiss with none other than… Draco Malfoy

&&&&

Hermione was red in the face threw most of breakfast because every time she looked at Malfoy she remembered her dream and it seemed to her that he was watching her probably plotting ways to make fun of her horribly blushing face. She was thankful for the distraction that came a few minutes later.

"Oh Hermione" a singsong voice came from behind her and Hermione turned to face a grinning Susan Bones. Hannah Abbot stood behind her smiling as well.

"Morning" Hermione said with a warm smile.

"Guess what? I got the letter from my parents today and they said they would donate to our trip! 100 Galleons!" Susan said beaming and Hermione squealed

"Yes that's so great Susan! Oh thank them for me!" Hermione said digging through her bag and pulling out a small black planner. Where she wrote down Susan's name and the donation amount.

"What's that?" Susan asked looking at Hermione's planner.

"Oh I just want to keep track of the donations." she said tucking her planner away.

"Cool well I'll see you later Hermione." she said and they waved and returned back to the Hufflepuff table.

"What did Susan say?" Lelin asked sitting down beside Hermione and taking a piece of toast. The Gryffindor's all stared at her.

"Oh her parents are donating a hundred Galleons!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Awesome I'm still waiting for my parents to write back" she said with a grin and a second later two owls swooped in carrying a large package between them. They landed between Hermione and Lelin and both girls gasped.

"it's the books!" Hermione said excitedly as her and Lelin ripped open the box.

"Awesome!" Lelin said as she pulled out a thin novel sized book with velvet pink covering.

"Those are great are they for the Glamour Books?" Pavarti asked coming over with Padama.

"Yes! Oh these are great Hermione can I write Barbie and tell her we got them!?" Padama asked pulling out a piece of parchment. Hermione nodded.

"So who's going to be writing down all the spells and stuff? I have bad hand writing" Lelin said looking around at the girls around her.

"Oh Hannah you should do it! She has the best handwriting!" Susan said from next to Padama. Hannah blushed.

"She's right don't they have you write out the choir books for Flitwick?" Pavarti asked and Hannah nodded modestly.

"Oh Hannah could you do it?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Ok I will. I'll do it in History of Magic" she said and Hermione frowned but shrugged her shoulders and handed her a book. Lelin removed a long roll of Parchment from her bag and handed it to Hannah.

"I rewrote all the spells and potions last night and reorganized them into categories. Sally-Anne helped me so it was fairly quick." Lelin said referring to her Slytherin dorm mate.

"Thanks Lelin" Hannah said taking the parchment and tucking it into her own bag along with one of the pink books.

"Great so I'm going to talk to Flitwick and see if we can't leave the books locked up in his classroom. He's got all those cabinets for pillows and things maybe he's got some space for the books. Also when Hannah is finished a simple copying charm will work and our work will be done. We should have the boys help us so if we do have the copying charms tonight I'll tell you guys and we can spread the word to the guys. Also Lelin is collecting the money for the books so anyone who still needs to pay or sign up on the list send them to Lelin, please. I think that's it for now. I have charms right now so I'll ask and we'll know by lunch time." Hermione said once again with her planner in hand as she organized her to do list.

The girls all nodded or spoke their understanding before dispersing to head for class. Hermione arrived early to charms and asked Flitwick if they could use his cabinets for storage. He agreed of course and offered his classroom for their use that night. At lunch Hermione got a copy of Lelin's list and took it to McGonagall for her approval. Surprisingly the Transfiguration Professor had it back to her by the end of lunch and Hermione nearly had a heart attack when McGonagall handed her a Galleon and told her to put her name down on the list. After dinner the girls all sat around chatting in the Charms classroom as Hannah put the finishing touches on the Glamour books. Lelin arrived last of the girls and she looked slightly frustrated.

"Hermione I was just bombarded by a bunch of girls! We've got 100 names on the list now! We're going to need more books." she said pulling the list out of her inside pocket and showing it to Hermione who was silent for a few moments.

"Ok this is what we'll do. Tonight we'll copy the books we have and we'll set a deadline for the books. Tomorrow at the end of dinner and then it's to late to sign up. Then we'll contact Barbie and get the rest of the books that we need to pay for. Then we'll hand them out when we have it all organized and ready." Hermione said and the girls nodded their understanding. The girls managed to copy all the books and the boys still hadn't shown up. The girls were complaining about lack of commitment when they heard laughing voices in the hall outside. Lelin and Hermione went over and tore the door open before it could be opened Hermione glared hands on her hips. The boys looked sheepish.

"So where have you boys been?" Lelin asked casually and Hermione raised a brow.

"Well you see" Neville said who was towards the front of the group.

"There was a fight in the entrance hall!" Harry said with a laugh and Hermione stared.

"A fight?" she asked serious.

"Yeah it was awesome because they were fighting like muggle's and they were tearing each other's clothes off." Ron said.

"Yeah you should have seen it the one fifth year with bigger ti-" Blaise started but was cut off by Lelin.

"So you guys watched a fight in the entrance hall and got a free show?" she asked with a smile and Hermione faced her. The boys all nodded with stupid grins.

"Oh well I guess that's to bad for us girls huh Hermione? Who are we gonna play strip poker with now?" Lelin asked giving Hermione a pointed look. Hermione caught on and put a look of disappointment on.

"I was looking forward to it too. I wore my lace knickers for Merlin's sake" Hermione said and she stormed back into the room to hide the laugh that was threatening to burst from her. She heard the boys stuttering as she conjured a pack of cards and handed them to Padama who had heard the conversation.

"I… we didn't get that much of a show… we could still play with you girls" she heard one of the guys say.

"I thought we were playing strip poker Lelin?" Padama said appearing in the doorway and shuffling the cards.

"No the boys got a free show already." Lelin said.

"That's okay we can play by ourselves" Parvati said suddenly as she appeared beside Lelin. She but her arm around Lelin then promptly slammed the door in the boys face.

A second later the girls started roaring with laughter as the boys continued to hammer at the door.

"Oh that is funny" Hannah said from on top of one of the school desks.

"You should have seen the look on their face when I went out" Padama said and they laughed harder.

After about ten minutes they left the room and returned to their common rooms the boys still talking behind them. Hermione went up to her dorm and searched around for her Arithmancy book she had to study for a test. She glanced up tiredly an hour later at Pavarti who was tossing all her clothes in a pile.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked getting out of bed and closing her book.

"The house elves are coming for laundry tonight thought I'd get it ready." she said and continued her task. Hermione sighed and glanced around at her dirty clothes bucket. It was filled to the top. She had forgotten to do her own laundry in the excitement of the last few days. She usually went down to the wash room herself but she had forgotten she laid in bed figuring she would just do it tomorrow. She fell asleep and once again dreamed of a kiss with Malfoy.

_She had just been heading to the kitchen for a snack when someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alcove. She didn't want to be caught wearing just a small pair of shorts and a tank top but she didn't mind being caught by him. She knew it was him even before he turned her around to look him in the eye. She bit her lip as she stared into his gray eyes._

"_You're turning into quite the stalker" she said huskily as he moved closer to her._

"_It's a new hobby, stalking the most beautiful woman in Hogwarts" he said very near her lips. Her heart raced and she knew he was going to kiss her…_

"Hermione get up or you'll be late!" Pavarti said suddenly very near her. Hermione groaned and glanced at her clock before she jumped out of bed with a curse. She ran to the shower and then brushed her teeth before bursting back into the room and heading for her wardrobe. She grabbed her wand and did the hair spell that she had memorized the morning before then tore open her closet and began to dig through her muggle clothes for her robes.

"Ugh where are my robes!" she hissed out glancing around the room. Parvati looked at her through the mirror.

"The house elves must have taken them last night" she said before turning back to stare at herself.

"What?" Hermione said

"The house elves came last night for the laundry they must have taken yours to. After all you usually finish your own laundry the night before." Parvati said

"No nononononono" Hermione said going back to her wardrobe and pulling out a black robe from the very corner of the closet.

"You have one there what are you panicking about?" Parvati said going to her own bed to slip on her shoes.

"These robes are to small! Ginny gave them to me last year and they fit me tight that's why I've never worn them!"

"Well try them on" she said and Hermione slipped them over her head.

"They're to tight" Hermione moaned to her reflection as she stared at the body hugging clothes.

"What do you mean they're tight? They fit you perfect!"

"No they don't"

"Yes they do. I didn't know you had a body under all those shapeless clothes that you usually wear" Parvati said admiring Hermione who was digging frantically through her trunk. She paused to glare at Parvati.

"Can I wear something of yours?"

"Sure but all my clothes are charmed to shape the body not hide it" Hermione groaned and gave up she sat on her bed instead with a defeated sigh.

"Come on Hermione you look fabulous. You have a great body all the guys will love it and I think you look great. Lets go to breakfast before you change your mind." Parvati said leading the way to the door. Hermione sighed after a moment then grabbed her book bag and followed the girl out.

&&&

I hope you guys like it more humor and flirting next chapter will start Hermione and Draco's attraction and tons of flirting please review and tell me what you think!

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione could feel eyes on her all the way to the Great Hall as she continually pulled at the robes that hugged every curve of her body. She wasn't fat, in fact, she was rather thin for someone with an hour glass figure. She had inherited her body from her mother. It made her uncomfortable though she had always worn baggy clothes never showing the shape of her body and probably making her look fat but she felt comfortable when people weren't staring at her body, passing judgment, and now she felt naked.

"Hermione will you stop fidgeting! Your making me nervous, like it's the first day of school or something!" Parvati said tossing a glare at Hermione.

"I'm sorry but I feel like I'm naked" Hermione said tugging at the top of the button of the robe that ended just above where her cleavage started. Parvati sighed.

"Hermione you have a great body that I am positive all the guys would agree on. I actually can't believe you've been hiding it all this time, even from me! Your roommate!"

"It's not that I have been hiding it I just don't feel comfortable putting myself out there like this! Its like an advertisement for guys!" Hermione said entering the first girls bathroom, Parvati followed.

"Hermione this is honestly why you don't have a boyfriend. Its not advertising anything. Its like a sneak peek of what you're getting. All relationships start with a physical attraction. You need to have more confidence in yourself. Love your body embrace it. Show the world how beautiful you are!" she said and Hermione just looked at her.

"What everyone is seeing is physical. Someday I will get old and I won't look like this anymore." Hermione pointed out.

"I know! Which is why you should take this opportunity with your hot fresh body to flaunt it around a bit. Its not like you have to date any of the idiots at this school but imagine when we get to the states how many hot guys are we going to see! I'm not saying to turn into a mega slut but you know, tease them a little bit. Show them what they can't have." she said and tossed Hermione a teasing look over her shoulder. Hermione sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't know" she said.

"Come on! Have a little fun. Its harmless and it does wonders for your self esteem!" Parvati said with a huge grin.

"What are you saying I should do?"

"I'm saying you should flirt a little" Hermione bit her lip then took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll try it" Hermione said a grin forming on her own face as she suddenly felt a little reckless and bold.

"Excellent! In the name of flirting!" Parvati said holding up her hand Hermione slapped hers against Parvati's.

"In the name of flirting"

Hermione felt a rush of adrenaline as she walked into the Great Hall with Parvati. She felt eyes on her but she ignored them. She heard whispers breaking out and she felt a blush suddenly unsure until she heard Harry.

"Hermione?" he asked his jaw on the floor as he looked her up and down.

"Morning Harry" she said as casually as she could.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked before turning an unbecoming shade of red.

"You look hot! Hot mama hot mama" Harry said suddenly and jumped up and started dancing a little jig around her in which he shook his chest around a lot. Hermione blushed pleased.

"Thanks" she managed.

"I have an idea! I am officially electing Hermione as the hottest girl in Hogwarts" he said casually with a grin on his face.

"I'll second that Potter" came Malfoy's drawl as he passed with Zabini

"And I'll third it!" Zabini said and they both made a show of checking her out. Hermione dropped quickly into her seat her face bright red but she felt a warm tingle in her chest. Her confidence levels were definitely picking up.

"Hey Hermione looking hot!" Lelin said suddenly appearing in the seat beside her.

"Thanks Lelin. So have we had any more orders for the Glamour Books?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah quite a few this morning and I just got down here."

"Great so I'll get the money from you after dinner." Hermione said smothering a piece of toast with jam.

"That won't work I have detention with Pomfrey during dinner. So I won't be able to stay collecting names. Do you want to do it?" Lelin asked.

"Yeah I guess I can. We'll finish the order for the other books through owl. I'll pick up the money from you after I send off the letter?" Hermione said.

"Sure I'll be back by then password's 'new resolutions' just come into my dorm I'll be back by then. I have the money in my private safe." she said

"Cool that's settled then" Hermione said.

Breakfast and classes were uneventful, although Hermione did get a whole lot of compliments. She also had a few people tell her that parents were donating, so she wrote them down in her planner. Before dinner Lelin had passed the list off to her and Hermione headed to the Great Hall. Word had spread about her finishing the last of the orders, because she had many girls coming up to her at dinner to give her money and sign their names down. Hermione stood till the very end of dinner and was the last to leave the hall. She calculated how many more books she would need before she went upstairs to the owlery and sent a letter to Barbie Bazine. After she sent the owl off she made her way quietly to the dungeon common room.

She new its exact location from what Harry and Ron had described to her so she said the password and the wall split admitting her. There were few people in the cold damp room, but as she appeared a small pointed face popped around an arm chair and sneered at her.

"What are you doing in here _Gryffindor_" the fourth year said with a glare on his face. Hermione raised her brows and frowned.

"Not that it's your business _fourth year_, but I am looking for Lelin" Hermione said taking a glance around towards the stairs. They weren't marked like in the Gryffindor common room and she wondered vaguely which was the girls. A smirk appeared on his small face and he pointed to the stairs on the right.

"She's in her dorm" he said nicely. Hermione stared at him for a second but he just smiled still pointing to the right. Hermione shrugged and headed for the stairs. She heard muffled snickers behind her as she headed upstairs. She found the seventh year dorm at the very top and she glanced around and knocked once.

"Lelin it's Hermione" she said through the door. She knocked again.

"Lelin I'm coming in" Hermione announced before pushing open the door.

"Lelin?"

"Granger?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione said her eyes falling on Malfoy who laid across a bed by the window.

"What are you doing in here Granger?" Malfoy asked sitting up. Hermione frowned.

"I'm looking for Lelin" she said glancing around biting her bottom lip.

"Well you won't find her in the boys dorms" he said with a single raised brow. Hermione's eyes narrowed and her face turned even redder. She pursed her lips and took out her wand with a fluid motion.

"That little brat!" she hissed before stomping out of the room and back into the common room. She heard laughs clearly now and all eyes were on her as she glared at the fourth year who had sunk into his chair.

"You insolent little toe rag! How dare you!" Hermione screeched her wand pointed at the little boy.

"It was just a joke!" he said his arms raised.

"Fer-" Hermione's spell was cut off when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and shoved her wand hand to her side.

"Are you really going to curse a Slytherin, in the middle of the Slytherin common room, while its filled with Slytherins?" Malfoy's voice whispered into her ear. Hermione couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine at the sound of his voice. She heard him take a deep breath before he stepped closer to her. His body was suddenly pressed against hers and she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She felt him suddenly caressing her hip as he pulled her closer to his body with a soft groan. She let out a tiny moan herself as she closed her eyes losing herself in the sensation.

"Hermione?" someone said rather loudly. Hermione jumped away from Malfoy looking around. She heard him curse slightly then he was gone and Hermione was facing Lelin.

"Lelin I was just looking for you" Hermione said her face red and her body temperature ten degrees higher. She tucked her wand into her pocket and approached Lelin who lead the way upstairs on the staircase to the left.

"So… you and Draco looked close for a second there" She said casually as she bent over her trunk for a while.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Hermione said deciding to play dumb. Lelin shot her a knowing look over her shoulder before bending over the trunk again. She emerged a few minutes later with a black coin pouch. She closed the trunk and handed the pouch to Hermione who emptied her own galleon filled pockets into the small bag. She jingled it around and then stuck the whole thing into her pocket.

"You know Draco is a good guy once you get to know him" Lelin said casually. Hermione narrowed her eyes then started making her way to the door.

"I'm sure he is" Hermione said her voice heavy with doubt and sarcasm. Lelin rolled her eyes.

"Fine don't believe me. I'll see you tomorrow Hermione try not to stop in the boys dorms on your way out" she said in a knowing voice, Hermione glared.

"Good night" she said before leaving. She didn't meet Malfoy in the common room so she quickly made her leave and made it to Gryffindor tower without meeting anyone. She sighed in relief when she found all of her robes laying clean on her bed. She dressed in pajamas and quickly got into bed. She couldn't believe these feelings Malfoy was bringing out in her. Malfoy of all people, if Ron and Harry found out they'd kill her.

"Merlin" she said before slamming her head into her pillow and closing her eyes. She smiled as she reenacted her common room encounter with Malfoy and she let herself go falling into lust filled dreams and waking the next morning covered in sweat.

&&& More action next chapter and probably a few cat fights too. Don't forget to review! Specially all you people who have the story on story alert. Drop a review too please!!!! Even if its two worded. Good story. Bad story. Keep going. Something please… sorry it took so long to update but I haven't been able to upload anything. Well enjoy more coming soon!!!

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione didn't put on the tight robes again the next day and Parvati disapproved.

"You looked so good yesterday everyone thought so! I can lend you some of my robes if you don't want to wear the same ones over." she said watching Hermione who was putting on her biggest robe that made her look oddly shapeless.

"It's okay Parvati I don't think I'm quite ready to wear something that tight again so soon." Hermione said grabbing her school bag. She heard Parvati sigh in irritation before she went downstairs. She decided to wait for the boys who she felt like she hadn't seen in ages.

"Hey Hermione you actually want to have breakfast with us?" Harry said with a smile as he dropped his arm on her shoulder. Hermione shrugged it off.

"I suppose I could grace you with my presence today." she said with a grin.

"What happened to the robes you wore yesterday?" Ron asked his ears turning red. Hermione blushed slightly but smiled.

"As fun as that was I'm not ready to be considered a Hogwarts mega slut yet" she said with a grin as the trio left the common room and headed for breakfast.

"So how are your girly books coming along?" Harry asked.

"Good, we just need to get the rest and hopefully we'll be able to give them out today or tomorrow." Hermione said

"Cool. We don't have to help hand them out do we?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well it would be nice and we would get done much quicker if you helped. Why?" she asked her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well because… I was just wondering is all" he said looking away.

"Why were you wondering?" she asked turning her glance to Ron who looked pink in the face.

"Ron?" she said and he faced her looking guilty.

"Well there's a party in the R.O.R tonight and we wanted to go but we didn't want to get there late." he said uncertainly. Hermione felt like a brick dropped to her stomach.

"It was completely last minute Hermione. Me and Ron found out about it just last night. Some of the sixths years in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are hosting it which is why we just found out about it. But we'll still help you of course then we can go to the party from there." Harry said tossing the last bit out. Hermione felt a little better at least they weren't trying to ditch her and leave her out.

"Okay that would be great I'll see what's going to happen with the rest of the books and then maybe we call all just show up a little late. What time does this party start?" she asked suddenly nervous at the prospect of going to a party.

"I think she said eight. I'll check to make sure though." he said as they entered the Great Hall.

Hermione sat for breakfast and was bombarded by a few seventh years telling her their parents would donate to their trip. Hermione's mood was raised at the amounts of donations she had. She wrote them all in her note book with many thank you's. When she was finished she had just stepped into the deserted entrance hall stuffing away her planner when someone grabbed her from behind. A familiar musky cologne invaded her senses and heat shot through her body as she was pressed against Malfoy's hard chest.

"My mother has agreed to donate something to this trip." he breathed into her ear his voice husky. Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"That's great Malfoy!" she said a little too cheerily as she made to pull away from him. He hauled her closer to his body and a gasp left her lips as she felt his hardening member against her butt.

"She said she'll donate a thousand galleons." he said his breathing a little heavy. Hermione spun in his arms so quick that her body rubbed on him and he let out a moan. Suddenly his hardness was pressed against her lower stomach and her own heating core and her breath caught. She stared up into his dark eyes her hands resting on his shoulders.

"A thousand galleons?" she whispered out. He nodded his face serious, Hermione bit her lip and his eyes trailed lower from her eyes. He started moving towards her and her eyes shut and she knew he was going to kiss her and it was exciting. Her heart was racing her face hot, she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Write my name in that little black book of yours" he said and Hermione could feel how close he was. She opened her suddenly heavy eyes and stared into his own heavy lids. Her breath caught at the intensity in his gray orbs and she didn't dare breathe as she was caught into an entirely different side of Draco Malfoy. His eyes drifted shut and hers followed suit and she knew it would happen and she wasn't breathing and his lips were hardly a centimeter from hers and she was so ready for it, then.

"Hermione!" the spell was broken, Malfoy pulled away with a curse, and Hermione opened her eyes as if in a trance. She blinked a few times and glanced around at who had called her name. Malfoy was walking away down to the Slytherin common room and suddenly Ginny was in front of her, brown eyes wide hands on her hips.

"Tell me that I did not just find you snogging Draco Malfoy!" she said. Hermione suddenly felt a little annoyed.

"No you came a little to early" Hermione said turning around and starting to march away.

"Hey wait up! What's going on?" Ginny asked a confused look on her face and Hermione felt guilty.

"Sorry nothing was going on. Malfoy was just telling me that his mum was going to donate a thousand galleons." she said with a small smile. She needed to get away and think about these new feelings that Malfoy was initiating.

"Wow! That's great!" Ginny said.

"I really love how you have started this tradition Hermione, I can't wait till next year. Oh I forgot! I came to tell you that Lelin got the rest of the books this morning. She said she would be in Flitwick's class waiting for you. Some of the other girls are with her. So when are those books gonna be done?"

"Probably today. We'll hand them out sometime this weekend for sure." Hermione said turning down the corridor that led to Flitwick's class.

"Awesome! Well I'll see you later Hermione!" Ginny said before rushing off the other way. Hermione grinned then continued on her way. When she arrived at Flitwick's class she heard giggling from inside so she just opened the door. Inside was Lelin, Sally-Anne, Padma and Lisa. They were copying the rest of the Glamour Books.

"Hey, they came!" Hermione said going over and glancing around at their progress.

"Yup we're nearly done too!" Lisa said.

"Great so how much was she going to charge us?" Hermione asked Lelin.

"Oh twenty Galleons. I thought maybe we could hand them out tonight. Oh hey are you going to the party tonight?" Lelin said glancing up at Hermione.

"I think so. Harry just told me about it today." Hermione said.

"Yeah it was last minute sorry. I hope you don't have detention or anything?" Lisa said.

"No I don't" she said.

"Cool then you can get dressed with us! We're getting dressed in the Ravenclaw dorms because it's closest to the R.O.R, Parvati is bringing some of her clothes down as well, so we shouldn't have a problem finding you something to wear." Lelin said stacking the finished books in the cabinet with the others.

"Oh I can't just wear my school robes?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Course you can't this is a party!" Sally-Anne said with horror.

"Well Ravenclaw dorms it is" she said and the girls smiled.

"Don't worry we're gonna get you all sexy for Draco" Lelin said with a knowing grin and Hermione turned red.

"Ohhh Draco is so delicious!" Lisa said.

"Yes he is" Sally-Anne said with a frown. The girls all sighed.

"What gave you the impression that I liked that little ferret!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Oh I don't know maybe the way he stares at you, or perhaps the way you stare at him? Or maybe the way he was all over you that day in the common room, and I didn't see you pushing him away!" Lelin said with a smirk and Hermione glared. The other girls laughed as they finished up the books and stuck them in the cupboard with the rest.

"Oh give it up Hermione no one blames you. Draco is a sexy piece of man. If I didn't have my eyes set on a sexy dark lord vanquisher I'd be pursuing him myself." Lelin said.

"A sexy dark lord vanquisher? You aren't talking about my best friend are you?" Hermione said with a smile of her own.

"If your best friend is an emerald eyed god then yes" Lelin said with a sigh and a smile. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"So when do you guys think we should hand out the books?" Hermione asked.

"I think tonight definitely that way we have spells and stuff to use for the party." Padma said.

"Okay then we'll do it before dinner?" Hermione said.

"Yeah that should give us plenty of time to get ready for the party. We'll start handing them out at the end of the last class. Then everyone can get their books and head for dinner." Lisa said.

"Alright it's settled start spreading the word and we'll meet in Flitwick's class again after the last class of the day then we'll hand them out." Hermione said and the girls broke off to head to their starting classes.

All the seventh years stood around in Flitwick's classroom trying to get organized. They could hear the girls pounding on the door excitedly, there voices all jumbled together. The boys weren't helping they sat at the back of the room laughing at the spells in the Glamour books. Hermione was on the verge of tearing out her hair when she snapped. She strode to the door ripped it open and screamed 'quiet' at the top of her lungs. Silence engulfed them and Hermione sighed in relief, she could hear herself think.

"Please have some patients we can not get organized with you lot out here screaming! Form a single line going that way and when we are ready we will let you in." Hermione said and the girls all scrambled to get into a single line as Hermione shut the door and put on a silencing spell. The seventh years were looking at her for instructions.

"Okay this is what we're going to do. Lelin and Padma will supervise the boys in handing out the books here in the back. The rest of you girls will be getting the girls names and making sure they get the number of books they paid for." Hermione pulled out a roll of parchment and set it down beside the list of names, which she had charmed in alphabetical order. She pulled out her wand and the others watched as she did about ten complicated wand movements and muttered under her breath. When she finished the parchment glowed blue then returned to normal.

"Okay. When you find the girls name on the list have them sign this with their wand and then send them back to get their books. If they ordered more than one book…" Hermione thought for a moment as she glanced around the class. She went over to Flitwick's cupboard and pulled out a tin of buttons. She transfigured them so they held numbers, most had the number two but she threw in a few with the number three and four and she changed the color of the button.

"Okay if they have more than one give them a button and send them back. Lelin, Padma just make sure you guys get the buttons back please. I'll take care of the traffic going in and out. Everyone ready?" she said. She heard yeses as everyone moved into position. The girls at the first table and the boys at the back with the books. Hermione took a deep breath then went towards the door.

"I'll help you control the riot" someone said from behind her. She turned around and was face to face with Malfoy. She nodded slightly and then headed for the door. She opened it and stepped out Malfoy behind her. A hush fell over the crowd and Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"We are going to do this in groups. When the first ten go in you will stop at the first table. Tell them your name and then sign the paper with your wand. From their you will walk to the back of the room, collect your book then leave the classroom. Do not dawdle here. If you want to talk about the books please go to your common rooms or the great hall for dinner. Any questions?" Hermione said.

"What if you don't have your wand?" someone called out.

"Then go fetch it now and return to the end of the line. You will not get your book unless you sign with your wand. Its for security purposes." Hermione said. A few girls groaned and stepped out of line heading down the hall but the rest pulled out their wands excitedly.

Malfoy held open the door and Hermione counted the first ten girls in. The process was long and seemingly endless. She couldn't remember seeing so many girls all together at once, not even in fourth year during the triwizard tournament. It took nearly an hour to get all the books handed out and when they were and all the seventh years had their books they went to grab a quick dinner in the Great Hall before getting ready for the party.

&&&

Review!!! Next chapter more Hermione and Draco action and the cat fight I promised! So review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon. I also had some concerns about grammar and such. I don't have a beta but if you guys really want one then I shall oblige just tell me in your review. It may take a bit longer for chapters to come out but hopefully I can get a good quick beta. So tell me what you think….

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione laid across Padma's bed flipping through her own copy of the Glamour book. The girls around her all twittered about giggling and gossiping excitedly all the while trying on different outfits, changing hair styles and applying makeup. Hermione was wearing her own clothes, a pair of jeans and a tank top both of which weren't really sexy at all, specially compared to the other girls.

"So where's Mandy?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the other two bed's in the room.

"Oh she's getting ready with Susan and Hannah" Padma said.

"So why aren't you getting ready Hermione!" Lelin said as she tried to shove up some more cleavage which was already pouring out of her top.

"I am ready!" Hermione said standing and indicating her frumpy mostly prude outfit. The girls all just stared at her.

"Do I have to do everything!" Lelin said.

"You can't wear that Hermione! We told you we would lend you something and we are definitely making good on that!" Parvati said and her and the other girls started tossing aside clothes. They had three outfits put together in under three minutes.

"There try them on and we'll decide which is the best." Lelin said. Hermione looked down at the outfits before looking back up at the girls who were all glaring at her. Hermione sighed before grabbing the first. Once she started to undress the girls returned to their own primping.

"Okay" Hermione said a minute later. She was wearing a short red mini skirt and a black tube top. Hermione had known the moment she put it on that she wouldn't wear it. The girls glanced her up and down before shaking their heads no.

"Definitely not" Padma said and Hermione began stripping again. The next outfit was better. It was a pair of tight black pants and a green halter top. It flattered her hour glass shape nicely and the girls gave it a maybe. As Hermione slipped on the last outfit she knew it was the one she would wear. It was a black halter mini dress with artful rips on her sides. The dress seemed to be made for her body.

"That is perfect!" Padma said.

"Yes very punk rock chick!" Lelin said and she started digging through the box of jewelry she had brought as Parvati tossed her a pair of black wedge sling backs.

Lelin then provided her with some chunky black plastic bracelets before Padma attacked her hair with her wand. She gave her a funky sticking up kind of high bun, she straightened out her hair so the strands that were sticking up stood up straight as well as the fringe that framed her face. Lelin then did 'dramatically dark' eyes on her and Hermione painted her own lips with a simple clear gloss that tasted like fruit and she spritzed herself with her own vanilla perfume. She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself as the other girls put on their own finishing touches. It was eight twenty when the girls had finished and finally started heading for the party. They didn't meet anyone until they were on the seventh floor just outside the R.O.R

"Hey ladies" Blaise said with a devilish grin. The girls all giggled and Hermione just smiled at him. She wondered where Malfoy was and as if reading her mind he said.

"Draco just went in so shall we?" he said opening the door and allowing them to walk before him. The room was flashing with strobe lights and the music was deafening. The lower classman filled the floor dancing and grinding in time to the music. They spotted the other seventh years in various parts of the dance floor. Harry was dancing with Ginny and Ron with Luna. Hermione glanced at Lelin who was giving Ginny a calculating look.

"Lets get a drink!" Padma said as she led the way over to the refreshment table that was set up in the far corner of the room. They poured themselves a glass of bright green punch and as Hermione took a sip she guessed it wasn't just punch but probably mixed with something else. She set her cup down but snatched it up as she spotted Malfoy dancing with a sixth year Slytherin. She downed the cup in one go then filled it up again only to down that one too.

"You should slow down on that stuff. Its not completely diluted." someone said from beside her. Hermione looked up at one of her fellow seventh years. He was a Hufflepuff named Morag. He was handsome in a more feminine way. His features were soft and his dark hair was fixed perfectly. Hermione smiled at him and set down her empty glass feeling suddenly like she was floating.

"So do you want to dance?" he asked and Hermione glanced around at Malfoy who hadn't spotted her yet. She nodded and he led her to the dance floor. They started swaying to the music and Hermione felt light. She had never drank alcohol before and it was a strange feeling. She danced closer to Morag wanting to feel the heat of his body against her own. As she grinded with him she felt eyes on her. She glanced around and met the intense gaze of Malfoy. She held his gaze for a moment when someone nudged her and she turned away. She glanced at the person who had cut into her dance with Morag it was Blaise. He grinned.

"Care if I join?" he said with a smirk and Hermione shook her head as she started grinding with him. After a few songs Hermione was sweating and she felt the floaty feeling starting to leave her.

"Lets get another drink" Hermione said peeling Blaise's hands from her stomach. She started walking off the dance floor and back to the refreshment table. She chugged down another two glasses when an arm flung itself over her shoulder.

"Well hey there sexy can I have this dance?" came Harry's voice from beside her. She turned and glanced at him a grin on her face.

"Course you could!" she said she chugged down another cup which Harry mimicked and the two of them bounced back onto the dance floor as a faster song came on. Harry was a pretty good dancer Hermione thought as they grinded to the quick music. Her thoughts were everywhere and her body was floating merrily as she felt Harry's hands all over her. She turned to face him and he pulled her flush against him. His hands on her ass as they continued to grind. Her hair was coming loose slightly and her face was flushed. She let out a squeal of delight as Harry dipped her and the world tipped upside down. Lelin suddenly came into view she was dancing with Malfoy. Hermione felt a pang of jealousy which was extinguished as the pair danced closer to them.

"Hey Hermione enjoying the party?!" Lelin said

"Yeah this is awesome!" Hermione answered. Lelin glanced at Harry then back at Hermione.

"Lets switch partners?" she propositioned. Hermione glanced up at Harry who was looking Lelin up and down. He shrugged then grabbed Lelin and hauled her against his body. Hermione danced over to Malfoy who was watching her. She started dancing around him and after a few moments he pulled her against his body and they started to bump to the music. Hermione's temperature skyrocketed as her body moved with Malfoy's. His hardness against her own soft body making her flush even more. His hands were on her hips holding her to him as his musky scent filled her senses. Suddenly his lips were on her neck and Hermione moaned in delight as she clung to his arm. He knew exactly where to suck and where to bite and Hermione felt her legs growing weaker by the minute. She spun around suddenly and he looked at her surprised before she crashed her lips down onto his. He froze for just a split second before he pulled her closer, his own lips prying hers apart as his tongue danced with hers. They pulled away shortly after breathing even heavier. Hermione glanced into his dark gray eyes filled with lust and she suddenly felt lightheaded and the room started to spin. She felt his hands steady her.

"Did you drink the punch Granger?" he said with a smile and Hermione nodded taking deep breaths. He led her over to the edge of the dance floor to a space that held empty love seats and chairs. He helped her into a love seat then straightened up.

"Don't leave this spot Granger. I'm going to get you some water, okay?" he said and Hermione put her head between her legs and took deep breaths the room was spinning. After what seemed like forever the room calmed down and Hermione felt a little better. She looked up and watched the dancing couples. She had just spotted Lelin and Harry snogging in the corner when someone sat beside her.

"Hi Morag" she said as she glanced at the boy beside her with a drink in his hand. He set it down on the floor beside his foot and smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione. I like that dress it looks really good on you" he said and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you" she said.

"So are you enjoying your evening?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"Yes very much" she said not noticing.

"So I was wondering if you were seeing anyone?" he asked and Hermione grinned.

"No. Not at he moment" she said.

"We should hang out sometime." he said suddenly very close to her. Hermione could feel his breath on her face and it wasn't nice like Malfoy's had been. Suddenly his lips covered hers and she stiffened then she heard.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Hermione pushed Morag off of her and glanced around. It was Mandy and she was stomping over to Hermione and Morag. The people around them started to crowd in. Morag jumped up from the love seat and started backing away, Hermione was confused. Why had Morag kissed her and why was Mandy breathing like a rhino in front or her.

"How dare you!" she screamed and before Hermione knew what had happened a slap was delivered to her cheek. She blinked then stood up glaring at Mandy as her own hand went to her face.

"What are you doing!" Hermione screeched back.

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend!" she said and Hermione's brows knitted.

"I didn't kiss your boyfriend!" she said

"Yes you did I saw you!" Mandy hissed.

"What are you talking about?" then it hit her Morag must be her boyfriend. She thought for a second she had been talking about Malfoy.

" I didn't kiss him he kissed me!"

"You liar" Mandy screamed then she jumped on Hermione. Hermione fell back onto the sofa in surprise as Mandy started to pull at her hair. Hermione did the only thing she could do she started to swing back. She closed her fist and struck the other girl straight on the nose. There was screaming all around them as they rolled onto the floor hitting scratching and pulling. Hermione caught her another good one in the face before she was pulled off of Mandy. Hermione relaxed when she realized it was Malfoy. Mandy leapt from the ground bleeding and lunged at Hermione again but she was caught around the waist by Harry.

"What's going on?" Lelin asked.

"That bitch is trying to steal my boyfriend!!" Mandy shouted trying to wiggle out of Harry's grasp.

"I wasn't! You should be kicking his ass not mine. He is the one who kissed me! I didn't even know the two of you were dating!" Hermione said slipping her shoe on right. Mandy let out a loud scream and suddenly Hannah and Susan were there. They took one arm each and started to drag her away.

"Well it seems you can't keep the guys or even the girls off of you. I'll have my work cut out then." Malfoy said with a smirk. Hermione smiled back.

"Parties over! Teachers are searching the castle!" someone shouted suddenly.

"Who snitched!??!!" someone else shouted and then there was a mad scramble for the door. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away from Malfoy.

"Come on Hermione" he said and they fled the room. They took so many short cuts that Hermione's head was reeling by the time they reached the Gryffindor common room. Once inside it all seemed utterly hilarious and Hermione collapsed onto the sofa in a fit of laughter. Harry joined her soon after and they both fell to the floor gasping for breath and clutching their sides. Once the laughing passed they both sat up breathing heavily.

"Wow eventful night huh?" Hermione said with a smile at Harry.

"Yup. So that Lelin chit is pretty hot" he said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah she's an awesome friend even if she is a Slytherin" Hermione said and Harry's gaze became intense as he stared her straight in the eye.

"So what's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked seriously. Hermione looked away suddenly uneasy.

"I honestly don't know Harry. I mean he's so different now I don't know what to think!" she said with a sigh and she heard Harry groan a second later. She looked up and he was grinning.

"What would Ron think if he knew we were both pursuing Slytherin's?" he said and Hermione laughed.

"I think we should find him a nice Slytherin." she said and the portrait hole opened and in stumbled Parvati, Ginny and Neville, who stood between them supporting both girls who were laughing. Hermione went over and helped the girls over to the couch.

"Merlin Hermione I just heard that you knocked out Mandy Brocklehurst!" Parvati squealed when she focused on Hermione.

"She did! I seen the whole thing! Mandy just went up to her and slapped her and then Hermione beat the stuffing out of her!" Ginny said giggling as she tossed herself into Harry's lap.

"You guys make it sound so serious. I didn't knock her out" Hermione said with a small smile.

"So you really did fight!" Parvati asked leaning forward toward Hermione.

"Yes I suppose. I mean I had to defend myself she threw herself on me and started pulling my hair! All because her boyfriend can't be faithful" Hermione said frowning.

"That's insane!" Parvati said and she sat back staring up at the ceiling. Hermione glanced at Ginny and Harry. Ginny was whispering into his ear and there was a smirk on his face. They both stood up a minute later and Hermione watched them go. Harry turned back to her and then called out.

"Hey a guy's gotta get laid" before Ginny dragged him up the boys staircase. Ron came in a few minutes later.

"Whew that was a close one! I walked Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room and I almost got caught by Snape! Oh did Harry and Gin make it back ok?" Ron said sitting across from Hermione.

"Yeah they made it back fine. They went up to bed" Hermione said

"So you and Luna?" she questioned and he blushed. He got up mumbled something and then disappeared up the boys staircase.

"I'll take Parvati up to bed now. Goodnight Neville" Hermione said as she grabbed Parvati under the arms and they both stumbled up stairs.

As Hermione laid awake in her bed she thought about Malfoy and how he had changed. She considered all the feelings he was bringing about in her, feelings that weren't controlled by her logical brain but instead her illogical heart. She sighed as she remembered the kiss that she herself had initiated, she had been caught up in the moment. She wondered if it was the alcohol that made her do it. She both thanked and cursed it because it just made things more confusing. She didn't know how long she laid in bed before she fell asleep but she was glad the following day was Saturday because she didn't wake until noon.

&&&

Review… K I won't get a beta but I will make sure I read through the chapters at least twice to make sure there aren't too many mistakes. Thank you all of you who are reviewing my hand writes for you…lol.

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione woke the next day with an awful taste in her mouth and feeling like she hadn't drank water in months. She groaned and got out of bed heading for the shower. She figured it was a good thing she hadn't drank enough to where she was belligerent cause she had heard quite a few hangover horror stories. She shuddered as she stepped out of the bathroom. She got dressed in some muggle jeans and a t-shirt and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She yawned and went down to the common room without waking a snoring Parvati. She had just stepped into the common room when Harry and Ron appeared.

"Need coffee" Harry muttered his eyes half shut and Hermione grinned.

"Did you drink a little to much?" Hermione asked.

"What? No I was just up till the crack of dawn" he said with a smirk. Hermione laughed and Ron shot him a look.

"With who?" he demanded.

"Uh no one… I was… I was just studying" he said Ron glared at him.

"Come on lets get to lunch before all the food is gone." he said quickly which diverted Ron's attention. The Great Hall was filled with chattering students as the girls poured over their new books.

"Hey Harry, Hi Hermione" Lelin said approaching the Gryffindor table and taking a seat.

"Well hey there Lelin did you enjoy your night?" Harry said with a grin as he stared at Lelin.

"Oh yes very much, although after the party I was lonely. All alone in my bed with the curtains drawn thinking of you" Lelin said in a flirty voice as she batted her lashes at Harry.

"Ugh a Slytherin Harry?" Ron said interrupting their flirting.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin's Ron" Hermione said quickly as Lelin glared.

"Yeah right" Ron said disbelievingly.

"Lets not discuss this right now Ronald" Hermione said with a glare at her best friend.

"Yes Ronald" Lelin mocked and Ron turned red.

"Why don't you go eat with the rest of those snakes! You're ruining my breakfast!" Ron said and Hermione opened her mouth to scold Ron but Lelin beat her too it.

"Just because no Slytherin would be interested in the likes of you!" Lelin hissed.

"Come on Hermione I'm sure Draco wants to say hello to you" Lelin said getting up.

"Lelin!" Hermione said as she got up ignoring Ron's outrage.

"Well he started it!" she said angrily.

"I know Ron isn't the most tactful person. Just please no one knows about anything between me and Malfoy, although I can't pretend there is much." Hermione said and Lelin turned to her.

"What do you mean?! You guys were practically fornicating on the dance floor last night!" she said smirking.

"It was just a kiss" Hermione said.

"You kissed him!?" Lelin screeched and Hermione jumped startled.

"Isn't that what you meant? You seen the kiss didn't you?" Hermione asked glancing around.

"No! Merlin so what was it like?" she said shoving Hermione lightly.

"It was good" Hermione said her face turning red as she recalled last nights amazing kiss.

"Just good? I might need a redo to save my reputation" Malfoy's lazy drawl came from behind them and Hermione thought she'd die of mortification as she turned to see the amused smirk on his face.

"How do you know if you were the only one she kissed last night? For all you know she could have kissed half the party." Lelin said smirking as Hermione turned even redder she looked away willing her flaming face to return its normal color.

"Well that would explain it only being good" he said and Hermione didn't have to look up to see the smirk on his face. She cleared her throat trying to regain control.

"Hey Draco I need my book back!" someone shouted from down the hall and Hermione looked up to see Blaise. Malfoy looked annoyed but then he smirked.

"Until next time ladies" he said starting off down the corridor before turning back around.

"Oh and Granger I'll be collecting my redo later" he said.

"Gosh Hermione you had so many openings" Lelin said rolling her eyes as they continued to walk.

"Openings for what?" Hermione asked

"To flirt, to give in shameless innuendo's, to snog him senseless even!" she said loudly.

"I was embarrassed!" Hermione defender herself.

"Really? I couldn't tell thought you had just swallowed a chili pepper" she said rolling her eyes.

"He caught me off guard" she said again as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well its over now. Anyway I was going to tell you that Lisa's parents are going to donate the pizza stuff so we should get on that. Also by when are we going to stop doing fund raisers?" Lelin asked.

"I dunno N.E.W.T 's are in May and we'll be going in June after they're done. So we have a couple of months left. We need to think up a few new ideas for fundraisers and also an itinerary for when we are there. I have my mum and aunt looking through things we would be able to do so I'm not worried about that yet." Hermione said.

"Well shouldn't we take care of the itinerary that way we know exactly how much we need to fundraise?" she asked.

"True I didn't really think about that. I'll write my mum and we could start planning all that. I also think we're going to need a few more ideas for the fundraisers"

"Alright so Lisa's in the library I figured we can get all the details from her and then start thinking about a good date then running it by McGonagall." Lelin said and they made their way to the Library.

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon with Lelin and Lisa planning and organizing the pizza café idea before presenting it to Dumbledore who approved it with smiles. She didn't meet Malfoy the entire weekend or even the next week at all and it wasn't until the final plans for the café were made that she really seen him.

$$$ I know it has been forever forgive me! I hope that this chapter makes up for it and if it doesn't next one will for sure and I'm posting it now to so yeah drop a review please!

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Okay you guys! Can you listen up!" Hermione said over all the chatters of the excited seventh years.

"Okay we need to figure out who wants to do what. Lisa will be leading the cooking and she needs help we also need someone to run the actual café stand in the Great Hall. So who wants to help run the café in the Hall?" Hermione asked as the majority of everyone raised their hands. Hermione sighed.

"Okay well they don't need that many people up there. Padma and Terry will be working the registers and they will need people to hand out the orders. We also need chefs so do any of you guys have relative cooking experience or willing to work down here with us because they don't really need a lot of people upstairs." Hermione said as she glanced around the kitchens.

"I'll help you Hermione. I've got relative cooking experience" Harry said and Hermione beamed. After many mutters most of the seventh years stood behind Hermione leaving Terry, Padma, Parvati, Morag, Mandy, and Neville to run and handle the upstairs parts.

"Excellent! Okay so you guys should be okay with just the six of you, but if you do need more help just come down and we'll send so more up. So you go set up upstairs and we'll start cooking down here!" Hermione said and turned to face the kitchen that held the rest of the seventh years.

"Okay Mandy this is as far as I know what to do so Lisa?" Hermione said and Lisa faced them all.

"Okay we've got stations set up and we need a leader at each station. The simplest is going to be the ones who grate the cheeses. Next we have those who are going to be making the sauce which should be pretty easy if you do relatively well in potions. Then we will have those in charge of the toppings and finally those who are making the dough which is relatively tricky. We will work in groups and I will be watching over you guys and the pizza's in the oven. We need a group leader for each station. So we'll start with the cheese graters who would like to be in charge of this station?" Lisa asked. No one raised their hands.

"I'll do it" Hannah finally volunteered with a sigh.

"Good. Okay so Hannah will be in charge of cheese graters and who has never been near a kitchen in their entire lives?" Lisa asked Draco, Ron, and Sally-Anne raised their hands.

"Okay you three will be cheese graters Hannah will give you a simple demonstration." Lisa said and she separated the rest of them into various groups Hermione, Harry and Lelin were in charge of the dough and they were rather enjoying themselves while Lisa looked on making sure all the various groups were getting on okay.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed as he smacked Lelin's butt leaving a white dough hand mark there. They all cracked up and continued kneading the dough and shaping it.

"So when are we having another fundraiser?" Harry asked.

"Soon probably we haven't decided" Lelin said.

"Well I get to partner with you" Harry said grabbing Lelin's side and making her squeal with laughter. Hermione tossed a crust onto a pizza pan and set it on the small table beside them where Lisa was preparing the pizza's before stuffing them into the oven. Hermione glanced over at the cheese graters and laughed. Ron was red in the face as Hannah tried to show him how to grate it properly. Draco looked bored and Sally-Anne just looked annoyed. Hermione laughed a little.

"Looks like Ron will be totally helpless in the kitchen" Hermione said to Harry and him and Lelin turned to glance at Ron before they burst out laughing.

"Work that grater Ron! Work it!" Lelin called out while mimicking grating the cheese and dancing around a bit. Ron turned completely red and they burst out laughing.

"Your so mean!" Hermione laughed out and turned back to shape another crust.

"This looks like the best station to be" Malfoy said quietly into Hermione's ear and she jumped nearly upending the table. She turned red as Harry and Lelin grinned at her.

"Yes it is. We get to mock you lowly cheese graters" Hermione said with a grin regaining her composure quickly.

"Yes well I've been promoted. Thought I'd come and help you." he said and he moved his hands into the dough and entwined them with Hermione's. Hermione blushed but smiled pleased.

"Technically I'd be helping you. Come closer and I'll show you" she said the last part quietly as she smiled looking at him over her shoulder.

"My pleasure" he said and pressed his body against Hermione's. A chill ran down her spine as he whispered into her ear softly. Hermione began to knead the dough Malfoy pressed behind her his hands caressing her own.

"It's quite simple once you know what to do" she said licking her lips as his breath tickled her neck.

"Fascinating" he breathed before his lips touched her neck softly. A shiver ran down her spine and she tilted her head giving him better access. She moaned slightly as he began to suck and bite gently on her neck, her eyes drifted close and she wished she was alone with him. Her eyes snapped open and she stiffened as she remembered they were in a room full of people.

"Oi Malfoy get your hands off of her!" Ron screamed and a second later Malfoy was pulled roughly away from Hermione.

"Get your hands off me Weasley!" Malfoy hissed shoving Ron off of him. Ron was red in the face and Harry stepped in to dissolve the situation.

"Ron he wasn't doing anything bad" Harry said calmly as Malfoy glared and dusted off his robes.

"He didn't… Didn't you see him Harry he was practically molesting her!" Ron spluttered turning if possible redder.

"Ron he wasn't molesting me. We were just…" Hermione trailed off not really knowing what she could say they were doing.

"You were just what? Look at your neck Hermione!" Ron said suddenly pointing to the place Malfoy had been kissing. Hermione turned and glanced around at Lelin who was trying to hold back a laugh as she handed Hermione a mirror. There on her neck standing out proudly against her pale neck was a bright red love bite. Hermione's jaw dropped and she glanced at Malfoy who was smirking. She shot him a dirty look and turned back to Lelin.

"Can you take that off Lelin?" Hermione asked her, Lelin nodded.

"I could but it takes a few hours to disappear completely" she said.

"Great" Hermione muttered darkly.

"Everyone get back to your stations! Draco and Ron back to the cheese!" Lisa said interrupting them all. Hermione turned back to finish the dough a smile breaking out on her face.

"Wow didn't think you had it in you Hermione" Lelin said with a smirk.

"I didn't think I did either" Hermione said knowing she should feel guilty for what happened and for Ron getting so angry, but she didn't. Being with Malfoy gave her a rush, it made her feel naughty and desirable.

"Eww I don't even want to know what you're thinking" Lelin said smirking and Hermione smirked too.

They closed the Pizza Café at three as they pulled the last ten pizza's out of the oven for themselves. The seventh years sat around the table in the kitchen drinking and laughing and sharing pizza between themselves.

"Well guys this was a complete hit! We made more money than we did on the Glamour books!" Hermione said as they counted up their profits and Hermione tucked it away so she could take it to McGonagall later.

"This pizza is the best! No wonder why everyone kept coming back for more!" Padma said happily as she bit into her third slice.

"Yeah even Dumbledore came back for seconds." Neville said.

"Forget seconds him and McGonagall were back for thirds!" Parvati said laughing.

"So what is the next fundraiser?" Justin asked as he tossed a round coin into the air that swirled with many colors before turning into a bouncy ball and bouncing high off the table.

"We aren't sure yet but now would be a good time to discuss it" Lelin said turning to Hermione who was watching the ball a thoughtful look on her face.

"What do you think Hermione?"

"Hermione?" Justin caught the ball and Hermione shook out of her reverie.

"Sorry?"

"Do you think we should brainstorm now that everyone's here?" she asked.

"Yes! Do you guys have any ideas for a fundraiser?" she asked looking around.

"That's what you girls are good at not us" Blaise said. Hermione was again watching the ball that Justin began to bounce and idea was starting to form in her head.

"Wow Hermione that ball isn't that interesting!" Lelin said snapping her hands in front of Hermione's face.

"I was just thinking."

"Yes well that much was obvious"

"No listen. Has anyone here been to a carnival?" she asked the people at the table who were all watching her curiously.

"Yes" a few people said.

"Well what if we had a carnival? Like a really big one and we can like advertise it so that people come. Like from Hogsmeade and you know families and stuff. We can set up different booths and have like games and things." Hermione said some people looked thoughtful and others looked confused.

"What kind of stuff is in a carnival?" Susan asked.

"Like the dunking booth. Its where you have a target and people try to hit it with a ball and if they hit it the person who is sitting in a big tank above gets dropped into the water."

"Well that sounds amusing" Malfoy said smirking.

"Oh it is its fun!" Hermione said beaming at him.

"We have to have a kissing booth!" Parvati said.

"Of course!" Lelin said. People started talking excitedly.

"It will take a lot of planning and we have to run it by Dumbledore first see what he says because this going to take a lot of planning." Hermione said chewing her lip thoughtful.

"I can ask Fred and George if they have any games and stuff" Ron offered and Hermione's smile grew.

"Yes! I'm sure they're bound to have lots of ideas. We should go get this approved first, that way we don't get to excited." Hermione said.

"Get what approved?" a voice asked and Dumbledore appeared suddenly at the end of their table. He glanced around with a smile as he picked up a piece of pizza. Everyone started talking at once then laughter broke out and everyone turned to Hermione.

"Well sir we were thinking of maybe hosting a carnival. We could set up booths and games and have it advertised through out Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"Yeah it will be great we can set up food stuff to and cotton candy!"

"Oh we should do a petting zoo too! Hagrid could get some neat animals!"

"Nothing dangerous though" her classmates were saying as the ideas started pouring fourth.

"Well for something this public I shall have to speak to the school governors. I will get back to you but I think it's a wonderful idea. I'm glad you are all working so well together." Dumbledore beamed before he left the room with his slice of pizza.

"I think he'll get it approved" Justin said.

"Yeah definitely" said Harry.

"I hope so meanwhile we should start throwing together our spring dance" Hermione said and the ideas started pouring forth and she took note.

$$$ Oh please review for me please. If you didn't review last measley little chapter review this one that was nice and long and hopefully a little funny and a little flirty just so I know that you guys don't hate me and spit on my story because I haven't updated in forever please. I'm on my knees begging

REVIEW

PLEASE!!!


End file.
